


Drabble:  "Pinched"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock's relationship begins to get weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Pinched"

Drabble: "Pinched"  
By Laura Goodwin 

 

 

After learning of Spock's neck-pinch defense, Kirk became anxious to experience it. There were duty-related reasons, but mostly he was just curious.

Spock - reluctant, but in the end also curious - agreed.

Once alone in Spock's cabin (Kirk's choice), Spock gestured toward his cot.

“What?” Jim wondered.

“You will collapse, unconscious. I want you to fall safely.”

“Oh gee!” Jim sneered, “Are we going to warn guys and wheel a cot in every time? Don't even warn me... just fucking...”

Kirk slumped into Spock's arms.

Now embracing a limp Earthman, Spock pondered what next to do. Jim was helpless. Hmm. 

Hmmmm.

 

 


End file.
